


The invention (Flug x Blackhat one shot)

by Cookiezrawesome12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezrawesome12/pseuds/Cookiezrawesome12
Summary: He wasn't sure how he got in this situation. I mean, working for a professional villain like Blackhat is a lot of work. A lot of stress. He needed something to relieve it with! So when it finally came in the mail he planned to run straight to his room and finally relax.Of course he had to run into his boss on his way there.





	The invention (Flug x Blackhat one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot smut that is a little out of character for these two :3 Got distracted writing for my other series and came up with this. :P Hope you enjoy it!

"Flug, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"THAT." Blackhat asked, this time pointing at the device behind Flug's back.

He wasn't sure how he got in this situation. I mean, working for a professional villain like Blackhat is a lot of work. A lot of stress. He needed something to relieve it with! So when it finally came in the mail he planned to run straight to his room and finally relax.

Of course he had to run into his boss on his way there.

"It's a... brain... washer..." Flug lied terribly.

"Oh really?" Blackhat chuckled sarcastically. "Then please prove it."

"What?!"

"I said prove it. Show me your not lying."

Flug stared at him silent for a few seconds, soon snapping back to reality as he began to plead.

"N-no Blac- i mean, sir! It doesn't work yet!" Flug said with almost enough emotion to make himself believe  
it. "It barely works on animals so far!"

"Is that so?" Blackhat scowled.

He snapped his fingers and a megaphone magically appeared from thin air.

"5.0.5! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" He commanded loudly.

He arrived quickly, but obviously clueless.

"You will be testing Dr. Flug's latest invention. A brain reconstructer."

Flug was about to die. His heart was going to give out any minute and he hoped it would hurry up

"I-i already tested it on 5.0.5!" The scientist sputtered.  
"Isn't that r-right boy?"

The bear could tell from Flug's expression that he desperately needed this.

"Bow." He growled with a nod.

"Very well then." Blackhat snapped.  
"I shall let you test the stupid invention on me."

He yanked Flug by the hand and dragged him to his office.

He sat down at his desk, chin resting on his folded fingers. There was a cold silence between the two for a moment, then Blackhat spoke up.

"I'm waiting, doctor." He taunted.

Flug hesitated, then slowly began to pull out his 'device'. Blackhat studied it, almost like he didn't know what it was. But that turned out to be exactly the case.

"That's your brain washer? Really?"

Flug couldn't believe his luck.

"Uh y-yes sir! Using the latest technologies it can scan a brain and transfer it's data to a laptop! But uh... it needs a lot more design restructuring... before it's reviewed. A-and I'm positive it won't work on you... seeing as you're inhuman and all..."

"Nonsense!" Blackhat growled. "Test it on yourself if you must, but you should always be confident in your work. It is a Blackhat product after all!"

"O-okay but it will seem really unorthodox at first!" Flug warned.

Maybe if he saw how strange it looked he'd let me go!

"Just get on with it already." Blackhat snarled, already growing bored of the situation.

Flug unbuckled his belt, letting his pants slide to the floor. He looked up at Blackhat, who was focused on him now, hands still folded under his chin. Flug pulled his underwear down, showing his butt and half-hard dick to his boss.

"Y-you have to get it wet first," Flug stuttered, heat rushing to his cheeks under the bag. "like this..." he mumbled, sticking the dildo in his mouth.

This made Blackhat realize it wasn't a brain washing invention.

Flug finished lubricating it and paused for a breath. "Then you... stick it in here..." he breathed heavily.

As soon as the dildo entered his ass, Flug let out a groan, it had been far too long. He glanced at his boss, who nodded for him to continue. Aroused and embarrassed, he continued pumping it up and down slowly. He paused to sit on the floor, getting too absorbed to be self-conscious. Back on the ground and legs bent in the air, he continued to pump until Blackhat stood up. He sat up and tried not to look terrified when his boss crouched down, looking him in the eye.

"So... like this?" he purred, grabbing the dildo and shoving it into Flug.

"A-AH! YES!" Flug shouted, dildo hitting his prostate.

"Hm... Doesn't seem very effective..." Blackhat reported as he continued dildo fucking Flug; who started to moan continuously.

"As a brain washer anyway.~" He chuckled, enjoying Flug's weakness.

"S-Sir s-stop!" he shouted between moans. "I'm about to-" his warning came to late as his cum shot onto Blackhat's clothes.

"O-oh god! Sir I'm so sorry! Let me clean that for-"

Blackhat took off his jacket.

"-you..."

And his undershirt and pants.

Before Flug could piece what was happening, Blackhat pounced on him, pinning his body to the ground. Flug attempted to cover his dick, but Blackhat's dark grey leg pushed inbetween his own. Flug blushed embarrassedly and turned his head, avoiding eye contact.

Blackhat picked the inventor's torso up, scooting his bottom closer to his own dick.

"Sir?" Flug whispered, glasses too foggy to read the other's expression.

Blackhat took of his goggles and paper bag. His eyes were smoldering with an animalistic hunger. Without another word, he pushed himself into Flug.

Flug shrieked, surprised at how cold and slimy the... thing inserted in his ass was. Blackhat sat still in him for a minute, then leant over to the doctor's shoulder and bit down. At the same time, he reared back and plunged into Flug, so the scientist felt an immense surge of pain and pleasure at the same time. He let out a strange yell starting with pain and morphing into pleasure.

"One for lying about the device." he hissed, removing his bloody teeth from Flug's olive skin.

Once the sudden pleasure faded away, Flug felt intense pain that left him on the verge of tears.

he clutched his shoulder, not really shocked to feel blood on his hands. He barely took notice of his boss leaning to his other shoulder and pulling his dick out slightly. He cried out in tears when the second blow came.

"Two for my jacket." Blackhat smirked in his ear, removing his teeth from his second inflicted wound.

Flug barely had time to whine about the pain when Blackhat started pounding into him again. Every other thrust seemed to hit his prostate and Flug couldn't hold back the moans. So soon he was back to full hardness yet again. The growing pleasure stopped Flug from speaking with reason.

"Hhnnh... yeah... Don't... stop!"

Blackhat liked this side of the professor.

He kept pounding relentlessly until Flug latched on to his back. His cries became higher and higher, until Blackhat stopped moving completely. While he was upset about stopping too, Flug's whines and begs were worth it.

He waited until the scientist's pleads shrunk to nothingness, then started up again. It took half the time but he got Flug to the point again and stopped. This time Flug was more mad.

"Why... are you... stopping?"

"Because this is punishment. Not a reward."

At these words, tentacles shot out of Blackhat's back and latched on to the professor. They pulled him off of Blackhat's dick, then arranged him in a position that put his face inches away from the one-eyed monster.

Flug knew what he had to do to get his relief, and began to suck his boss's penis. It was still cold and slimy which made it easier to suck. Flug could feel the purr from his boss and tried to suck deeper. This successfully affected Blackhat, Flug concluded, upon hearing his raspy groan.

He managed to deep throat even harder until Blackhat's hands pushed his head in a rhythm. It sped up, nearly choking Flug until Black came in his mouth with a raspy exclamation. Flug broke away, wiping his mouth and coughing bits of black goo on the floor. That shit burned.

When he looked back at the demon, he was at least satisfied to see that he had come undone a little. He was panting a bit, leaned back on his arms for support. His once strong tentacles were strewn about the room, lying limp and sensitive. This gave Flug an excellent idea.

While his boss still recovered, he grabbed a tendril and began to suck. This had even better effects when he heard a gruntled groan from his boss. He sucked it harder and harder until it came again, but this time, Flug spit most of it out.

Looking back at his boss, he was pleased to see him in an even more disheveled state, head tilted to the ceiling and leaning on his desk for support. Flug was too filled with pride to notice a tentacle sneaking from behind him. It was weak, but the sum of all the other tendril's strength combined.

It's tip poked Flug's neglected entrance, causing him to shout and turn in surprise. Afraid of the intimidating tendril, he crawled backwards with his arms until he ran into something. Rather, someone.

Upon realising who it was, he looked up to find him looking down at him. He wore a weaker grin, but still full with lust. Flug's arms were grasped and held still while the tendril prodded his ass. Flug closed his eyes and moaned, bucking his hips involuntarily. His eyes opened when he felt something touch his lips. They were Blackhat's lips.

Flug opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but it was quickly filled with Blackhat's tongue. The two fought for dominance breifly until Blackhat crushed the competition. Completely at the will of the villain, Flug gave up all control. Moaning as his two most sensitive entrances were invaded by the monster.

When he was close he broke the kiss to moan his boss's name before climaxing on his own chest. Flug's head dropped and he rode out his euphoria until he was barely conscious. The last thing he saw before fading away was his boss's teeth, grinning as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is gonna be a lot more cringy when I look at it tomorrow ;u;


End file.
